Phantom Potter and the philosophers stone
by DPhantomtomboy
Summary: HP.DP Xover OC When the 11 year olds heard about magic,they both didnt believe,but for their first year in hogwarts and the dangers they will face,will harry and danny become friends?or be turned into enemies by their envydiscontinued


**Ok ok...maybe i shouldnt of started another story,but im gonna go and complete the potter fenton masters stories,Yes,my oc viola is in this,i just threw her in so Danny doesnt get lonely,also a couple other reasons .**

**Disclamer: I do not own harry Potter or Danny Phantom **

**And if you dont like this,just tell me and i'll stop writing it.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

The raven haired 11 year old smirked with a certain glint in his eye,as he chased his other raven haired friend down the street on the chilly summer night,his hair swung behind him,pulling it out of his blue eyes,the baggy jeans he was wearing didnt seem to slow him down,his friend beside him half wondered why he hadn't tripped by now.

She smirked at him,going into a sprint,her black hair also swinging behind her,the little boy gawked,trying to keep up,but failed miserably as they came to a hault outside a freakishly tall building with a sign saying "fenton works" sticking out the side of the brick home,also what seemed to look like an alien spaceship had landed ontop of the place.

Danny smiled,he loved his home so much,it wasnt as big as his friend sam's house,but he didnt seem to mind,because he had a family who accepted him,and unlike sam's parents,his wouldn't want him to change for the world.

Sam had watched him the hole time while danny had gotten his breath back,staring at his home fondly.She loved him so much when he had that dazzed look on his face,but she was still to shy to even begin to tell him how she felt.

Danny walked up the steps,knocking the door slightly.A minute or two past before the huge figure in a orange jumpsuit had swung open the door,near ripping it from its hinges,and pulling his son into a spine crushing bear hug.

"Oh son! I'm glad your home! A special letter came today,addressed to you!"

Danny blinked slightly at this news,what was so special about one little letter?

Sam understood the family thing and quickly said her goodbyes before running home.Danny pouted slightly,he didnt really want her to go...but this seemed important.Jack dragged his son in to the house,a massive hand sat apon the skinny boys back and the other very carelessly slammed the front door shut was such force the window panes near shattered into pieces.

Sitting on the round shaped couch was his mother,maddie,and his older sister jazz,both beaming over at him,an envelope sitting in between them.The yellow colour of the letter was shinning brightly in the light.Danny walked over to it closely,picking the letter up like it was an extremely delicate thing,that could be damaged if you even touched it without being gentle.He noticed though,that the letter was heavy and that his name and address was written in emerald-green ink,he read it over and over,unbelieving what it had said.

_Daniel Fenton_

_Fenton works_

_Amity park,_

_First floor,first bedroom to the left hand side._

He blinked yet again,finding it strange that the envelope had not just said his name and address,but also his bedroom! He turned the envelope over in his trembling hands,seeing a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion,an eagle,a badge and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

His parents and sister waited eagerly,like they where pulling a prank on danny.Waiting for him to open that letter and a bunch of silly sting would bounce out of the envelope,attacking his messy hair.Danny was relieved when he pulled the letter out carefully,unfolding it and coughed to clear his throat for to read it out loud.

_"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

_Headmaster; Albus Dembledore._

_order of Merlin,First class,grand Sorc. Chf Warlock,Supreme Mugwump,International Confed. of Wizards."_

Danny paused for a breath,unbelieving what he was reading,clearly this is some kind of joke,but continued reading anyway.

_"Dear mr Fenton,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the 1st of septemberWe await your owl by no later than the 31 st of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerca McGonagall_

_Deputy headmistress."_

Danny laughed slightly,setting the letter down on the couch and crossed his arms.His foot tapping off the ground,"Thats a very funny joke guys.."

"Danny.." Jazz said calmly,standing up and walking over to her baby brother."This isn't a joke,Vlad called this morning,saying some black and white owl came flying though his window delievering the same letter to Viola,don't believe me? Phone her! It told her the exact thing!" Jazz said,her finger unconsciously poking danny's chest.

"Danny,you should sit down." Maddie said,sighing slightly.Danny did as he was told,taking a seat beside her,his hand searching for the letter while looking at her.

Maddie stayed quiet for a couple minutes,thinking over the right things to say.Jack and jazz had sat down on the other couch,even though they had heard this story already once today,it was such a horrible story they just had to hear it again to make sure they didn't imagion things.

"Well..." Maddie began,her gloved hand running through her short redish brown hair,her eyes resting on her son as she continued the story."When I was little,even younger then yourself,I had a strange mother,for you see,your grandmother could preform magic,make potions and understood the history of the magical world.She once told me that she attented this Hogwarts school,where she met many people,including a couple called James and Lilly Potter,but this group my mother,that couple and many more people belonged too was being hunted down by a dark wizard.Who tortured,and killed many of them.Which lead to my mothers death...I havn't told anyone about this,nor has my sister,mostly because it had skipped us...but now you have the magic,you and your sister.You must of gotten it at birth along with your ghost powers...Danny,i'm so proud!" Maddie exclaimed before she went into a fit of tears,Jack went over to comfort her.

It had token Danny some time to get over this news,so he carefully replaced the letter back into the envelope,only to notice another letter.He took it out and unfolded it,just like the last,but the writing was by hand and different to the last letter.

_"Dear Daniel..."_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**So,did you like it? hate it? please review and tell me,also i thought i'd leave you with a bit of a cliff hanger,and yes,Danny was born with his powers .**

**bye!**


End file.
